Riches Won't Accept - Phan
by llamas-like-socks
Summary: Dan and Phil are both from very rich, very posh families that live in the posh end of town. Dan's parents, especially his father, are very strict. He doesn't want Dan to be gay because he thinks that it'll bring business down. But when Dan and Phil discover their feelings for each other, and Dan's dad is forcing Dan to try and get together with any girl he knows, what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday, 6:45am, and the bright morning sun was shining through Dan's curtains lighting up his bedroom. As the faded rays of sunlight shone through his dark brown curtains they made his room light up in a chocolate colour, making everything look darker than it actually was.

There was a knock at his door, "Daniel!" a woman's voice called, "Daniel! Time to get up, your Mother and Father would like you and your brother, dressed and in the dining hall for breakfast in 30 minutes." It was Addie, one of their maids.

You see, the Howell's weren't your average family, the father, Mr Howell was head of and owned his own, design and branding business of furniture, or something along those lines, Dan could never remember what his father actually did. But this meant that they had a lot more money than the average person, allowing for them to live in a mansion, in the posh end of town, have many maids to do the housework for them and for Dan and his younger brother, Adrian, to be educated at a private school.

Even though Dan would have preferred to go to a public school, his mother had insisted that he went to a private school to ensure that 'his grades were higher than average'. In his opinion, the whole place was full of nerd's, wanna be Einstein's and those kids that don't want to be there but are forced to by their parents. The whole uniform was very tight and formal, a lot of the time it felt like cardboard to wear and was very uncomfortable.

It wasn't all bad though, he still had his best friend Phil. They had been best friends since they were young, probably because being a kid around their neighbourhood was no fun. The only people who seemed to live around there was, middle aged couples who were constantly cheating on one another and elderly people. Their families were the only ones with teenage kids.

Dan groaned, not wanting to leave the comfort of his bed, then he heard his door click open. "Come on Dan," Addie said sympathetically, "I know you don't want to get out of bed but you've got school today." She sighed, as she walked in his room and started to open the curtains letting bright light shine in and tidy up around the edges, all while Dan lay face first in his pillow. "Hurry, up Dan or you'll be late to meet your boyfriend" she chimed, knowing it would annoy Dan, and she was right.

The tired boys head shot up from the pillow, "He's not my boyfriend!" he protested in a rough tone as she ruffled his hair lazily.

Addie laughed "I know" she winked back at him as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her after shouting, "30 minutes!"

After getting up out of bed, Dan decided to go for a quick shower, so he shuffled over to his bathroom. After turning the shower on, it quickly warmed up and the whole room filled with steam, a good thing to wake him up, then he peeled off his boxers and got under the steaming hot water that was pounding out of the shower head. Relaxing and soaking his limbs for the day ahead.

When he finished showering, they boy dried and straightened his curly, chocolate locks. Dan hated his hair curly, he insisted that he looked like a Hobbit, but Phil disagreed, although he went with Phil's opinion on nearly everything, this was something that they had a major disagreement on.

Then he threw on his uncomfortable school uniform and headed down the various flights of stairs to where the dining hall was located. Walking in, Dan took his usual seat next to his younger brother and opposite his mother. "Good morning Daniel." His father spoke as he sipped his coffee, only glancing up from his newspaper.

"Morning" Dan muttered in response, smiling at his mother.

Looking down at the plate in front of him, the brown haired boy could tell that Addie had prepared his breakfast. It had 4 pieces of toast, covered in strawberry jam and various pieces of chopped orange and banana placed around the plate. He smiled, Addie knew what he liked and how to put him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

The conversation at the breakfast table was the same, boring one as usual. Both boys were asked how they were by their mother, what lessons they both had that day and if they'd done all of their homework. Then both boys were questioned by their father, asking if either of them had girlfriends yet, both denied.

Dan knew that Adrian was lying, and wore a smug grin on his face. He'd seen him in town and at school holding hands, hugging and kissing a girl from his brother's year called Holly. After a grinding from Dan asking questions about her, he had agreed to keep it a secret from their parents until Adrian thought he should tell them.

Although Dan told the truth, he was single, but he also avoided the fact that he was bisexual with a preference for guys. He did still find some girls attractive, but none of them really appealed to him as much as some guys did.

Once their mother had given the two boys a talk, saying how she didn't mind them being gay if they wanted to be, but try to be straight for their father's sake. As he run a successful business company, he didn't want either of his sons to be gay, as he thought it would affect the amount of sales and how much money he took in as wage.

Dan sighed, remembering that day, but yet he carried on eating his breakfast until he'd finished, then asking to be excused so he could go and finish getting ready for school.

Quickly, he ran his red hot straighteners though his slightly curling hair, then added most of a bottle of hairspray to it until he was happy with the style, before putting his tie on, grabbing his school bag and slinging it over his shoulder as he went downstairs to the kitchen to collect his lunch for the day and then left the house to walk down to the end of the road to meet Phil.

_**A/N: Oh hey there! I see you've found my new phanfic, I hope you are looking forward to reading it as much as I am looking forward to writing it! I'm hoping to update 1-2 a week, but don't hold me to that!**_

_**Anyway enjoy your stay ~**_

_**x**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Phil, time to get up!" Kate, Phil's maid, called as she entered his blue and green bedroom with today's school clothes, "Phil! Wake up!" she opened his curtains, letting the bright rays of sunlight shine directly onto the boy's bed.

"Mmmhmmm" Phil mumbled from the cocoon that he had created with his duvet, wrapping it around himself, eyes still shut.

"Okay," Kate said, placing her hands on her hips and standing in front of the raven haired boys bed, "if you don't get up I will tell kitchen chefs that you don't want any cereal today and will just have bread and butter." She knew that this would get Phil out of bed, he would do anything for cereal.

Within seconds Phil was standing before her, "Okay I'm up."

She just laughed before leaving the sunlit room.

Running a hand through his jet back hair and stretching, Phil made his way to his bathroom. After showering and while trying to dry, straighten and style his wavy black hair, the boy took noticed that his ginger roots were starting to show through, making a mental note that he would need to have it re-dyed soon.

Finishing off his hair, he started to get dressed into the school uniform that Kate had brought in for him earlier that morning. Tying his tie and finishing off packing his bag for the day, the boy grabbed his bag and went downstairs to their dining room, dumping his bag by the door as he went.

Entering the room Phil was greeted by a cheery "Good morning!" from his mother and a "Morning" from his father, but was ignored by his older brother, who just carried on eating. It was their usual routine, ignoring one another, although they got on so well.

The conversation carried on as normal, only occasionally being interrupted by a maid wanting to know if anyone wanted another drink or anything else to eat, but soon faded out as everyone concentrated their attention onto eating.

Phil smiled when a waiter brought him his breakfast, Kate had obviously made sure that he was given something that he'd like. This morning he had a mixture of Frosted Wheat's and normal Shreddies with blueberries mixed in to the milk and cereal.

"So Martin, how's Leah?" Phil's father asked, trying to start up the conversation once again.

Swallowing his mouthful of toast, "Yeah, she's alright." He replied.

"Any plans for this week with her?"

"I was thinking about taking her out for dinner one night, maybe…" he trailed off, getting slightly absorbed in his food once again.

"Lovely." Their mother smiled, "And what about you Phil? Found anyone yet? Got any plans for this week?"

Everyone turned their attention towards him, waiting for an answer, "No… not yet…" Martin turned his head back to his food, although his parents carried on listening, "But I think me and Dan are going to meet up a few nights." He said, looking down at his food out of pure awkwardness.

His mother smiled, she liked Dan, he lived down the road and both of their parents were friends, occasional business partners, "That's nice." She smiled.

Unlike Dan's parents, mostly his father, Phil's parents didn't really care about sexuality, or who he and his brother dated, as long as they were a good person, everything was alright. Although, they did ask that either of them wasn't seen doing anything 'extremely inappropriate' outside of the house.

When breakfast was over, Phil went upstairs to brush his teeth and finish off getting ready, before walking down to the kitchen and picking up the lunch that was prepared for him. His lunch included various cereal bars and sandwiches, where as his brother just had a packet of crisps as he usually walking into town during his lunch break from college to get something.

Leaving the house, Phil felt a gentle summer breeze as he walked to the end of the road to meet his lifetime best friend Dan.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry this is short and it's basically a copy of the first chapter, I wrote it on the train using my 2 hour battery life on my laptop -.- I've got most of the next chapter written as well so I'll finish it off over the next few days and upload it (I think it may be short too :[ ) Hopefully I'll have wifi lol**_


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to school was just the same as usual, both boys talked about how crap their weekends were, Dan especially as his parents forced him to stay in and finish his un-started coursework. Phil just laughed, remembering the conversation the two of them had over text, which mainly included Dan complaining about how strict his father was about him getting good grades.

Coming up to the school grounds you could see the giant, grey building that lay before them. There was a green sign by the entrance to the school gates that read 'St. Richmond's Academy' then it started to promote the school with their 'Outstanding Results'.

Each classroom included an expensive brand of computer on the teacher's desk, then lots of uncomfortable chairs and tables that the students were forced to sit at for 7 hours a day, in their horrendous uniforms. Everyone had to wear practically the same. A dark green blazer, with a white shirt, a green and black tie that had the schools logo sewn into it and smart black, leather shoes. Boys had to wear plain black trousers while the girls had to wear green and black tartan skirts with clear or black tights.

Around the school were various posters that promoted the school as a 'Safe and secure learning environment'. This made Dan and Phil laugh as most of the rest of the school, who the boys classed as 'geeks' took it seriously.

Dan and Phil had divided the school into three groups, 'the geeks and nerds', then 'the wealthy people who don't want to be here' and 'middle class people whose parents worked as hard as they could to get them enough money to pay for high standard secondary school education'. They boys had put themselves into themselves and their friends into 'the wealthy people who don't want to be here' category. Both of them would have much preferred a public school where they didn't make you dress up like a posh twat every day, and where they could be themselves and actually fit in.

The boy's friendship group included three other boys named Harvey, Lucas, but everyone called him 'Luke' and another boy called Thomas, or Tom as his friends called him, then there were three girls as well, Gemma, Amelia and Elisabeth. But all of them were known by their shortened, less posh names, Gem, Millie and Lizzie.

Gem had long blonde hair that flowed down to her shoulder blades, fair skin, green eyes and was quite tall. Millie had sandy coloured, short hair that went down to the top of her shoulders, brown eyes and was just about average height. Lizzie had deep brown hair, that looked slightly red in sunlight, bluey green eyes and was average height as well.

Harvey was unusually short and had sandy hair, like Millie's, although his was slightly more blonde with deep green eyes. Luke was quite tall, with redy-brown hair that sat neatly on top of his fair skinned head. Tom had light brown hair, that looked sort of grey in some lights, with dull grey eyes and was only slightly taller than Harvey.

Then there was Dan and Phil. Dan was about average height, he had fluffy-looking brown hair, tanned skin and intense hazel eyes. Phil was about average height as well, and had jet black hair, it was slightly ginger where his roots where showing though, ghostly white skin and bright blue eyes.

Their friendship group was a mix and match of people, but they all had one thing in common, they all hated this school.

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter again :( I wrote most of it the other week on the train, but I just finished it tonight because I've just been to tired to the past week. The story properly kicks off in the next chapter or so, so I will try and have that ready soon, along with the various prompts I have to write :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Slightly longer chapter! I think they'll start getting longer now. Each text is signed by the senders initials next to it, so it should make sense. I'm looking forward to the next chapter as should you be ;) but for now, enjoy.**_

* * *

It Was Wednesday evening, and Dan was over at Phil's house. The two had told Phil's mum that they were doing homework, although they had their books open on Phil's bed, neither of them were concentrating, they were lying on Phil's bed, on their phones and listening to Muse.

"So what did you think of Doctor Who the other night?" Phil asked, just as their conversation about Pokémon had ended.

"It was alright, although I don't feel that some of the new stories are as good as the old ones." Dan replied, looking over at Phil, who was lying on his stomach on his bed.

"Yeah I know what you mean, some of them work quiet well, but others don't."

"God yes, what is Moffat doing?!"

Phil laughed at Dan's remark, "But you have to admit that Clara is hot." Dan added.

"And The Doctor!" Phil winked at Dan, referencing their taste for men.

"Hells yeah!" both boys burst into laughing fits.

Dan watched the raven haired boy's cheeks flush red from laughing so hard. He stared through his giggles at the other boy who was now laying on his back, laughing, with his hands clutching his stomach. His dark hair falling over his usually pale face, his dark rimmed glasses that he'd put on as soon as they'd got in as his contacts were burning his eyes off. But mostly how Phil lanky body that was still growing, making him appeal to Dan.

The two boys kept talking rubbish and messing about for another few hours until at about 9pm Dan's mother called him, asking him to come home because 'it is too late to be out on a school night'.

Groaning at his mother's request, he said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Lester on his way to the front door, followed by Phil. "I'll probably text you later," Dan smiled at Phil, who agreed and said their goodbyes.

When Dan got home he was let in by one of the maids, who insisted on taking his bag up to his bedroom, but Dan declined, saying he was about to go up there anyway, before making his way to the kitchen to find something to drink.

After the boy got his drink, he headed to upstairs to his bedroom. On the way he passed his father's office, where he heard a muffled conversation about his father congratulating his brother on having a girlfriend, but telling him to take it slow. Dan snorted, as he was pretty sure that he had seen them grinding on each other before.

Opening his door, Dan dumped his school bag by his desk and hopped onto his bed, getting his laptop out and browsing the internet; where he stayed for 2 hours.

At about 11pm, the boy's mother made her way to his room and asked him to go to bed as it was a school night. Sighing, Dan got up and changed into a t-shirt and boxers, and went to lay back down on his bed.

While lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, Dan remembered the conversation he had overheard between his father and his brother and decided to tell Phil about the experience.

Reaching for his phone, Dan texted Phil.

'omfg earlier when I came in, I walked past my dad's office and heard him talking to Adrian about his girlfriend! BUSTED! I was trying too hard to laugh quietly haha' – DH

Phil heard his phone buzz and read the message from Dan, while lying in the dark.

'Oh god, HAHAH, um I mean… unlucky him! Is it still the one that we saw him grinding with?!' – PL

'Yes! xD I even heard my dad say something about safe sex and that image just came into my mind! Oh how clueless he actually is' – DH

'Oh yes…' – PL

'It's kinda annoying though, the way he expects me to be straight and hates the idea of anyone being gay or bi ffs' –DH

'Oh yeah, I know what you mean. I'm lucky my parents don't care too much, just as long as me or Martin aren't seen doing anything extreme outside the house. But your dad… wow he's a completely different case…' –PL

'Yup… like literally, if my dad found out that I am bi, he'd probably force me to be straight or disown me. He says 'it's bad for my business if I have faggot sons.' I don't even see how it's bad?' –DH

'Wow, I don't see the problem either? Surely it's a good thing because then you have more choice than just one gender… Maybe he think it's be bad for his business because he thinks he'll get less money from it? Though I highly doubt he will…' –PL

'Exactly! I don't see how he'd get less money either? I swear he just does it for the money' –DH

It had got to 1am, before Phil texted,

'You should sleep, if you're planning to do the homework we haven't done before school tomorrow, I assume you didn't so it… ahaha' –PL

'Good point… you guessed right. Urgh I'll get Addie to wake me up extra early -.- joy…' –DH

'I think I'll be doing the same, good luck with it! Night x' –PL

'Nigghhttt x' –DH


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday evening and at the Howell's household and the family were in the middle of eating Salmon en Croute prepared by the chefs in their kitchen.

Dan stared down into his food awkwardly as the topic shifted from his and his brother's school work to his father ranting about how gay people 'can't be in love'. The topic got to Dan, as he himself was pretty much gay, he'd had crushes on guys before, and could have sworn that he was in love with them at that point. How could gay people not be in love? Love is love… right?

When he was sure his father wasn't looking, the brown haired boy carefully slid his phone out of his pocket. Making sure no one could see, he texted Phil 'Help :/' before placing it back into the pocket of his jeans.

In no time at all he felt a buzz on his thigh, Phil had replied. Waiting for a clear moment to look, as his father despised the idea of having a mobile phone out during a family dinner, or occasion, he got out his phone and read the message, 'What's up? Are you okay?'

Dan quickly tapped a reply of 'Dad being homophobic -.-' then turned his attention back to what his father was now complaining about.

Apparently someone at his work's daughter had just come out as bisexual the previous night, then during their lunch break everyone was talking about it, some people supporting her father and her and other's staying well away from him.

Now his father was saying that bisexual isn't a sexual orientation, there is no other than heterosexual. In his opinion bisexual people were just going through a confused phase and would soon snap out of it, realising they were straight, the same being with gay people. They think they're gay, but then they all turn straight so why not force them to be straight to speed up the process.

Dan thought his father's views were disgusting, and now he was holding back his tears.

After dinner, the boy ran up to his bedroom and shut the door, leaning up against it and then sliding down it until he was sitting on the floor. The words _'bisexual people are just going through a confused phase'_ kept replaying in his head, in his father's voice. It drove him crazy.

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he called Phil. Dan knew Phil was always there for him, at any time, he'd give up anything if Dan was upset.

"Hello?" Phil asked happily as his picked up the phone.

"Hi…" Dan gulped.

Phil knew something was wrong, "What's up?"

"Can we meet?"

"Sure, where and when?"

"In the park, 20 minutes ish?"

"Okay," Phil noted in his head, he knew this meant Dan wanted to talk in private, "Do you want me to walk with you?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Dan gulped again.

Phil started heading down stairs while finishing the conversation, "Okay, I'll see you soon, call me if you need anything." He was worried about Dan, he'd sounded upset.

"Bye." Dan said weakly, before heading downstairs, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house, shouting 'bye' as he went.

Phil arrived at the park first, so he sat down on bench and waited for Dan.

After a few minutes, the raven haired boy, spotted Dan trudging up the pathway going through the middle of the park, "Hey," he smiled.

"Hi" Dan sighed before Phil pulled him into a hug.

Our Place"?" he asked.

Dan nodded as the two walked silently towards what they called 'Our Place'. It was made in the bottom corner of the open space, a row of bushes covered the front and a row of trees covered the back. In between the trees and bushes was a small area that had two old, large logs in, one faced the bushes, the other faced the trees, lying on a dirt ground.

The two boys sat with their backs to the trees, "So, why did you wanna meet?" Phil asked a subdued Dan.

"Well…" he sighed, "You know how I texted you that my father was being homophobic?"

"Yeah?"

"It… It got to me," he mumbled, "He said gay and bisexual people were just going through a 'confused phase' and then realise that they're straight…" then Dan burst into tears, "It's not my fault I don't even find them attractive anymore!"

Phil put his arm around the crying boy and tried to comfort him, "Shh… Shh… Dan, it's okay to be gay or bi or whatever, it doesn't matter what your father thinks."

"But it would Phil! He'd tell me I'm a disgrace to the family and kick me out!" he cried into the others arms that held him tighter.

"He doesn't understand, maybe you could change his mind?"

"All he cares about is business and money, and if he had a gay son it would 'Affect sales'" the boy imitate his father through tears.

While comforting Dan, Phil held him tightly and closely, to protect him from the unaccepting world around them. "If your father ever says anything negative effecting you, don't listen to those words, you are perfect." He whispered in Dan's ear, then kissed his mop of chocolate hair.

As the boy finished crying and calmed down, the two stayed in the embrace that Phil had created. Dan felt safe with Phil, with his arms wrapped around him, with him whispering comforting words into his ear and being with him in general, wishing that they'd never have to part.

"Do you really think I'm perfect?" Dan asked, breaking the calming silence between them.

"Of course I do!" Phil smiled, staring into Dan's hazel eyes.

The two's heads moved in closer, half open blue eyes meeting slowly closing brown, their faces were almost pressed up against each other's when Dan whispered, "And I think you're perfect too…" before closing the gap between their slightly parted lips.

Their lips brushed at first, but slowly melted to the others and then melting into the kiss. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's lower back, while Phil kept his arms at Dan's shoulders, but pulled him tighter, closer into the kiss.

The kiss wasn't passionate, more romantic, and full of love, showing each other their feelings.

When they pulled away the two stared at each other for a few seconds before Dan spoke, "Hey Phil?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I don't think I'm bi anymore…"

"Oh…" Phil sighed.

"I think I'm gay." A smile broke out on both their faces, before they leaned in and hugged each other tight and close. After all, actions speak louder than words.

The two walked out of their place, to the small patch of grass outside of it, still unseen in the corner of the park, where they lay down, hand in hand and looked up at the darkening sky. You could see the stars starting to come out into the fading pink sky that was slowly turning a navy colour.

Not either of the boys had started the conversation asking about their relationship status yet, _were they a couple? Just friends? Friends with benefits?_

Dan was the first to bring it up, "What would you say if I asked you to be my boyfriend?" he asked through the fading light.

"I would say yes, because you are my best friend, and I feel a connection with you, like I do with no one else, also, you are perfect." Phil spoke staring up at the sky.

A smile spread across Dan's face, "Same…" he answered. "Hey Phil?" he asked again a few minutes later, turning his head so he was looking at the ebony haired boy lying next to him, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

There was a second before Phil turned to him, "Yes." He smiled, squeezing Dan's hand as a sign of affection.

As they walked home the two boys held hands, gently swinging them up and down in the warm orange glow of the streetlights.

When they reached the end of their road, they decided to say goodbye there, as to avoid anyone seeing resulting in awkward questions. The two untwined their fingers and stood facing each other, from this level you could see Dan was slightly taller than Phil, but that didn't matter as they embraced each other tightly, holding it for what seemed like forever. Then sharing a sweet, romantic kiss, before saying their goodbyes.

"I'm going to this work do thingy with my family tomorrow, but I text you, as you may be my only saviour there," they both giggled, "We can meet up Sunday if you're not doing anything?" Dan smiled at his new boyfriend.

"Text me as you wish, as I am doing nothing this weekend!" Phil laughed, pulling Dan into another hug.

After sharing another kiss the two carried on to their houses, walking individually.

"Goodnight Phil." Dan smiled as Phil walked up his driveway to his front door.

"Goodnight Dan." Was his reply as he opened the door, and stepped inside.

The brown haired boy carried on walking up the street to his house with a giant beaming smile upon his face.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! I updated and they are now together yay! I was planning on updating yesterday but my mum decided to drag me school shopping ffs, and earlier I got distracted by making a nutella blog, I am not even sorry.**_

_**I want to update again before Monday/Tuesday, so I'll see you soon ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all? (apology time) Sorry I haven't updated in like a month when I said I'd update that week! I somehow lost access to my files, meaning I didn't have my plan for the first part of writing this, and then I started school again (ugh it's so much effort and I'm so tired) but I had today off so I decided to finish this chapter and it ended up at 4.3k words oops. okay enough of my waffling, enjoy ~**_

* * *

The next morning Dan woke up happy, after all he was now in a relationship with the person he cared for more than anyone. He lazily rolled out of bed at 11am, Addie didn't bother waking him up at weekends unless he was needed somewhere, and threw yesterday's clothes back on. Although the family were going to a business party later that day, Dan remembered his father mentioning something about leaving at 2pm, so he still had a few hours to get ready.

As Dan wandered into the kitchen he was greeted by various "Good morning's" from the chefs, that were sitting drinking coffee, waiting for their next job. He was asked if he'd be wanting breakfast, by one of the head chefs, to which he responded "Please, but only a slice of toast and tea."

"Okay, that'll be ready in a few minutes, I will have someone bring it to you." One of the chefs got up and started making his food, so Dan happily walked out of the room and down the hall, searching for somewhere to sit.

Eventually Dan decided on sitting with his brother, in the 'Den' as they called it, watching his brother playing various video games. The room was about the size of an average living room, but with colourful wall paper, a big TV, lots of game consoles and full of beanbags and comfy sofas, not the hard and uncomfortable ones that his father insisted on having in their living room.

While watching Adrian, and waiting for his food, Dan got out his phone and smiled a she saw he had a new message from Phil reading, 'Good morning x'

The boy quickly tapped a reply, 'Morning Phil (: x'

Then one of the chef's from the kitchen, Mark, brought Dan his breakfast, "There you go Daniel." he said as he handed Dan the plate and mug.

"Thanks" Dan smiled, he was always polite to anyone who worked at the house, after all, they did everything for him, he should be grateful.

Mark turned to Adrian, who was focusing on a game, "Do you want anything Adrian?"

"No thanks." He mumbled, quickly turning to flash a smile than re-focusing on the game.

At about midday, Addie entered the room and announced that their father wanted to leave for the work gathering at 2pm, suggesting that they might want to start getting ready.

Agreeing with her, the elder boy left the room and went up to his bedroom to get ready.

Dan showered, dried and straightened his hair and then put on the suit that Addie had hung up on his door for him. He carefully put it on, taking care as his father would practically murder him if there was a single mark or he created a single crease in the crisp fabric.

As he straightened the suit up, the boy moved on to readjusting his chocolate locks, making sure they were completely straight and not a single one lay out of place, he saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye in the reflection of the mirror.

He guessed the message would be from Phil, and he was right. The text was only asking when he was leaving, Dan quickly replied with 'About 20 mins, ugh x'

In what must have been 20 seconds, the boy's phone buzzed again, 'Lucky you! Haha, but at least you have me for company! :P I bet you look hot in that suit ;) aha' – PL

Switching his phone to camera mode, Dan stood in front of the mirror and pouted, looking into the camera lens and pressing the capture button to take a picture. He stepped back and looked at the picture that he had just taken, it was pretty decent, not too shabby, so the boy attached it to a message and sent it to his boyfriend and sat down on his bed. Resting his back against his pillows and pulled his suited legs up so they were just in front of his chest and relaxed.

Dan grabbed one of his ear plugs and placed it in his ear, before clicking the 'Play' option on his iPod, and waiting for a reply from Phil. He ended up going into a day dream of the previous night when Phil had kissed him. It felt amazing, like nothing mattered anymore apart from him, and when their hands entwined, he felt relaxed, knowing Phil would be there for him.

He was snapped out of his daydream by the buzz of his phone on his stomach. Phil had replied. 'Damn Dan Howell, you look sexy 0.0 3 xx' –PL

He smiled to himself, Phil was putting him in a good mood. At that moment, Addie came into his room, "Dan your family are leaving now." She announced, "Oh, and I cleaned your shoes." She smiled, placing the pointed, shiny, black shoes on the floor next to his bed.

Quickly, the boy replied to Phil's message, 'Well, seeing as you like it so much and you're probably wanking over me right now,' he joked, knowing Phil would laugh, 'maybe I'll dress in it more often for you bby ;) xx' – DH

The he turned his iPod off and jumped off of his bed to put his shoes on, before heading out of the door that his maid was holding open for him. "Thanks." He smiled cheerily at her.

"No problem, it's what I'm paid to do!" she replied in her usual happy tone.

In the car journey, on the way to this work party of some sort, as Dan was messaging Phil, he noticed his brother texting someone. _It's probably Holly, _he thought, but decided to annoy him and find out anyway.

'Who are you texting ;)' – DH

'It's none of your business, who are YOU texting?' – AH

'Just Phil actually.' - DH

Dan had to stifle a giggle at his own reply, he liked the idea of being able to say Phil's name and not have people talk about them being a couple.

'Oah, I forgot to tell you earlier, I've got some news for you actually…' – AH

'What…?' – DH

'The other day when I was in Dad's office, I saw a sticky note on his desk that said something like 'Meet Mr Davies with Ellie for Dan at 2:45 in main hall' haha looks like he's trying to get you a girlfriend' – AH

'Ugh, for fucks sake -.- I'm surprised he didn't make you drag Holly along.' - DH

'Haha, he made me 'ask' her, but I just said she was busy' – AH

'Lucky you then -_-' – DH

It seemed like they weren't that far away from the place they were meant to be as Mr Howell was starting to slow the car down, so Dan decided to text his boyfriend the news that he had just heard.

'Fuck my life ugh' –DH

'What? Why?' –PL

'Adrian said that my father's going to try and set me up with some guy's daughter' –DH

'Don't leave me for her already! D:' –PL

'Aww, babe, I won't! aha x' –DH

As the car pulled to a stop, Mr Howell, turned around to face his children, "Put your phones away, we are here, you will represent this family well. You will not have your phones out, you will talk correctly and use your manners. Do you understand?" he asked the two boys firmly.

"Yes father." They both responded, starting to get out of the car.

When the family arrived in a giant hall that had various portraits, of what must have been the previous owners, covering the dirty-red patterned wall paper hanging on the walls. Looking up at the high ceiling, it must have been about 10 meters up in the air, it had golden spirals and flower shaped patterns coming off the base slightly, giving the hall an old, royal look. The room was about half full with people, as they were slowly trickling in, then Dan got snapped out of his gaze by his father, telling him to follow him.

Mr Howell looked around for a minute or so, like he was trying to find something, well someone, before he must have spotted who he was looking for and stalked over to them, with Dan trailing behind.

After wading through the small gatherings of people that were scattered about, they stopped in front of a short, round man, presumably 'Mr Davies', who Dan's father seemed to know very well and greeted as a friend. On one side of him stood an average height woman, with brown hair that was falling down to her shoulders and green eyes, who was wearing a bright red dress and high heels. She was what Dan assumed to be his wife. On the other side of him was a girl, who looked roughly the same height as Dan, and must have been about his age too. She had curly, golden locks that came down to the top of her chest, on her lilac dress. The girl was what Dan would call 'pretty' but would not date, she wasn't his type.

Then his father brought him up in the casual conversation the two men seemed to be having, "Ahh, yes, this is my eldest, Daniel." he gestured towards Dan.

"It's nice to meet you, Daniel." The man held out his hand in Dan's direction, presumably for him to shake.

The brown haired boy shook the short man's hand, "You too, Sir." He forced a smile.

"Well, this is Ellie, my daughter. She is lucky to be in the presence of such a well-mannered boy," Dan received a glare from his father, which he assumed meant that he should keep up that standard, "How about you two go off and get to know one another?"

"Okay!" Ellie smiled brightly, walking past Mr Howell, and grabbing Dan's hand and starting to lean him off to the back corner of the room.

"So Daniel," she purred, resting her hand on his suited arm, "What school do you go to?"

"It's Dan." He said bluntly, batting her hand away, he didn't want to be touched. "And St. Richmond's Academy."

"Oh okay then _Dan._" she put emphasis on his name, trying to attract him to her, "That's sad," she pouted, "I go to an all-girls school, Daddy doesn't want any boys distracting me from my leaning."

"Fun." Dan muttered sarcastically as he got his phone out of his pocket, to check it and text Phil about the awful situation he had been forced into.

As he unlocked his phone he noticed that he had a new message from Phil, it read 'Hey darling, how's it going? x' Dan chuckled to himself, Phil had made it seem like they were a married couple already. 'You're making us sound like a married couple already! Like I'm the husband out at work, and you're the wife, at home cleaning :P anyway, it is shit. This girl my dad shoved me with is trying to flirt with me ugh x' he replied.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked, clinging to his side to try and see his phone screen.

"Oh, don't worry." He smiled, remembering his joke.

"Come on…" she pleaded.

At that moment his phone buzzed, while he was unlocking it, it buzzed again. He had two new messaged from Phil.

'Haha, what? I'm not the woman, I'm the man in this relationship grrr" –PL

'Also remember that you are MINE! :P x' –PL

Dan smiled, Phil was defiantly his favourite person ever. 'Oh Phil 3 of course deary xo' –DH

The rest of the afternoon carried on like this, Dan and Ellie standing in the corner of the room, Dan texting Phil and Ellie begging and pleading for his attention, of which he did not give her. Then as they day wound itself into the evening, all of the guests were called for dinner, meaning they were moved into another room, the same style as the previous, only bigger with various round tables scattered about.

Ellie and Dan were the last few to enter the overly large room, after a while of searching, they both found the tables that their families were meant to be on. Thankfully they were separate, for Dan's joy and Ellie's disappointment. Unfortunately, the Davies family were only sitting at the round table in front of the Howell's.

During the dinner, Ellie, kept turning around to smile and give Dan a cheeky little wave, making him show a forced smile of appreciation. His father noticed his gestures towards the girl, and gave him a quick nod of approval.

After everyone had finished eating, there was a quick speech given by the organiser or someone, Dan didn't really pay much attention, as all he could think about was his boyfriend, about how beautiful he was with his short, black hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

Once the talk had finished, people started to exit the building, going home. Before the Howell's could leave, Dan's father made him say goodbye to Ellie, and the rest of the Davies family. Dan did as he was told, knowing that if he complied, it would be over quicker, and he could leave sooner.

Dan shook hands with Mr Davies, smiling, telling him that it was nice to meet him and his family. Then he had to go say goodbye to Ellie, which he was dreading, he had no idea what she would do to him. She would probably make it seem like they were already together, by kissing him, Dan shuddered that the thought. As he reached her, he said goodbye, and told her that she was a 'very pretty young lady.' Then kissed her hand, gave a fake smile and turned back to his family, wanting to leave and return home.

The next day, Dan had Addie wake him up at 11am, so he'd have time to get ready and meet Phil at the end of the road around 12 o'clock. They had made plans to go into town together to get some lunch, and then probably go to either the park or the woods to have some private time together.

As Dan was getting out of bed to go and take a shower, he decided to text Phil, 'Morning pretty boy! I just got up to go and beautify myself so I can meet you in an hour. See ya then ;P x'

After showing, the boy dried off and put a pair of boxers on, and then started to dry his hair using his hairdryer. Then he made sure that every little kink and curl from his chocolate locks was gone before he exited the bathroom, into his bedroom, and began to get changed.

Once dressed, in black skinny jeans and a plain black shirt, Dan checked his phone and saw that he had gotten a reply from his boyfriend, 'Oh Daniel, you and your beauty regime… but yes, I will see you then! ^_^ x' Dan chuckled to himself, Phil texted like a teenage girl, but that was one of the many things that made him absolutely adorable.

Glancing towards the digital clock on his phone, he noticed that it was 11:53. He was due to meet Phil in just over 5 minutes, so Dan grabbed his wallet, phone, jacket and ran downstairs towards the front door, only stopping to slip his tatty, red convers on his feet, before he should 'Bye' into the halls of the house to anyone who cared enough to listen and speed walked down the road to meet Phil.

Dan arrived right in front of Phil at exactly 12 o'clock. "Hey!" he said, letting his lips curl into a beaming smile.

"Hi!" Phil said, grinning, before embracing the other in a tight, firm hug. Dan hugged back, taking in the warm scent of Phil.

The two split apart after a few minutes. To those who saw them at a glance, would think that their hug was a special, friendly hug, but they didn't seem suspect that it was anything more. Hugging Phil felt right.

After deciding that they would go into town to get something for lunch and go to the park, making it a lunch date. As they walked down the empty streets, going towards the town centre, in the slightly cool spring air with the sun shining in the sky, Dan reached out his hand and slipped it into Phil's, entwining their fingers together. Neither of them said anything, only Phil looked towards Dan and smiled. He appreciated his boyfriend's affection, it made him feel happy, like nothing bad could ever happen.

As the boys got to the town centre, they went straight to Dominos and ordered their usual pizza to share, a Texas Barbeque, it had been one of their favourite since the first time they had ordered it, Dan had used the expression, 'This is so good, I think I just came in my pants.' Sending both boys into hysterical laughter.

Once Dan and Phil had received their pizza, they walked a few stores down the street to Shake Away, their favourite milkshake bar, Dan ordered a butterscotch milkshake with white maltesers while Phil ordered an oreo and diam bar one. When they received their milkshakes, the two left the shop and started to make their way to the park, where they were on Friday at the start of their relationship.

The two boys decided to settle down on one side of the park, so they had at least some privacy as they wanted to sit in the warming spring sun as well. They sat on their coats and had a picnic of pizza and milkshakes, taking sips of each other's milkshake and trying to feed each other slices of pizza amongst giggling.

After they'd finished eating, the two lay on the grass in the bright sunlight, with their fingers entwined, talking about Dan's previous day. "She was pretty I guess, but far too annoying and clingy." he moaned.

"I really hope I'm not like that!" Phil laughed, slightly worried.

"You're not," Dan reassured him by squeezing his hand tightly for a second, before rolling onto his side and staring at his boyfriend, looking at the way his jet black hair fell across his pale skin and how his bright blue eyes glazed over slightly as he day dreamed, looking up at the sky. "Phil?" he asked, trying to bring him out of his day dream.

"Mmmhmm? uhh yeah?" Phil asked snapping out of his thought bubble, and rolling onto his side too, so he could look at the boy that was calling his name.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Dan said softly, trying to keep the moment sweet and calm.

"Oh, I was just trying to imagine you with that girl..." he trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, I won't be meeting her again, at least I wouldn't choose to, I don't even understand why she still liked me in the first place, I just blanked her all afternoon and was texting you."

"Thank you." Phil smiled as he scooted closer to Dan, placing an arm around his waist, trying to give him a hug.

Giving in, the brown haired boy pushed his boy up against Phil's, letting him snuggling into his shirt, while he rested his arm across the others back while stroking his hair and kissing it, it smelled sweet, just like Phil.

They broke off their hug to press their foreheads together, looking into one another's eyes, and then meeting each other's lips soft, and sweetly at first, before Phil started moving his lips up against Dan's. Without hesitation, Dan did the same, so their lips were moving in sync with each other. As they kissed their eyes feel shut, letting them enjoy the moment. Their kiss got more intense as Dan reached his hand across Phil's back, dragging his fingers to tease him, before placing it in the small of his back, pulling him closer. He felt like he needed more Phil right now. Phil must have noticed how Dan was feeling, as he did the same, pulling him closer, breathing in his scent. Now their lips were moving hungrily, Phil poked his tongue out of his mouth, and ran it across Dan's lower lip, as if asking permission to enter his mouth. Dan let him enter, and greeted him with a tongue battle, a fight for dominance, making Phil giggle into the kiss, the brown haired boy felt the other giggle against him and smiled into their kiss. They both felt happy, content.

Phil was first to pull away, just slightly gasping for air, it had been a good few minutes since he had last taken in clean oxygen to his lungs. He had been too wrapped up in kissing Dan he'd forgotten to breathe. The fireworks and explosions going off inside of his head, had begun to go fuzzy, making him feel dizzy, but he wanted to keep the warmth of Dan attached to him. As he pulled away, he noticed the slight lack of warmth, but began to feel less dizzy as he inhaled oxygen into his lungs, realising that the fuzziness must have been from lack of oxygen in his body. "Hey," he smiled as Dan opened his eyes from the kiss.

"Hi" the other breathed, a grin growing on his face.

"That was amazing…" Phil pressed their foreheads together once again, then met his lips for a quick peck before pulling away again, still resting their foreheads together.

"It really was."

Both boys naturally pressed their lips back together in another loving kiss, but with Phil drawing circles on Dan's back with his soft fingertips as he knew it helped him relax and Dan letting his hands slide up and down Phil's back slowly, going from his perfect fluffy hair at the back of his neck down to the back of his thighs, just below his butt and back up.

After they'd pulled away, they spent the rest of the afternoon with Dan lying on the soft grass and Phil laying on top of his flat chest, talking.

"Ugh, we've got school tomorrow." Dan whined, removing his hands from Phil's hair and placing them back on his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Don't remind me!" Phil groaned, slightly annoyed at Dan for bringing it up.

"Uh, Phil, I was just wondering… Are we going to play it down at school or just be open?" Dan questioned.

Sighing as he knew this day was going to come whether he liked it or not, "I don't know, unless you want your parents knowing that you are dating the guy that they think is your best friend, I guess just play if down. If that's cool with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Dan let out a huge out take of breath, "I guess it just means I have to make out with you at break in the bathrooms!" he chuckled.

Phil laughed along, laying on Dan's chest was a bad idea when he was laughing, it felt like he was on an off road path, bouncing up and down as he went. "Dan stop!" he laughed, "You're making me feel like I'm on some kind of weird rollercoaster!" This made Dan laugh even more, forcing Phil to roll off of Dan onto the green grass next to him.

When they'd managed to calm down they lay next to each other, hand in hand, in silence for a while, listening to their surroundings. They could hear children on the play area on the other side of the park, and owners calling their dogs back, with a general happy, late Sunday afternoon atmosphere.

Phil broke the moment by reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his phone, which he had successfully ignored all day. But it wasn't like it was much use to him, as the one person he mainly used it for had been right beside him all afternoon. He check he time on his phone, as his parents had told him to be back by 6pm. The little clock in the corner read, '5:07pm'. "Hey, Dan?"

"Mhmm?"

"It's nearly 10 past 5, we should probably get going."

"I guess so…" he sighed, not wanting to part from his boyfriend.

As the two got up, Dan hugged Phil tightly and pressed his lips to his in a passionate kiss. He let Phil control the kiss, as it made him feel safer, knowing that Phil had got him, and he would always be safe in the strong arms of Phil Lester.

Once they'd parted from the kiss, Dan and Phil walked hand in hand, dumping their milkshake cups and pizza box in the bin as they left the park to return home, where they had to act at least slightly elegant, just so their parents didn't get too irritated with them.

They walked as slow as they could, until they reached the end of their street, where they removed their hands from each other's grasp and hugged, one last time for the night. Dan took in Phil's sweet scent, which he would try to keep with him all night, until he could next be with him again. Phil did the same to Dan's slight hazel scent, wishing that he could just keep Dan with him.

With one last peck, they were now Dan and Phil, the Dan and Phil that everyone thought were just friends. They walked side by side until they reached Phil's house, "Today was nice, we should do it again sometime…"

"Defiantly!" Dan beamed, "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Phil chuckled, "Bye"

"Bye" the brown haired boy smiled at his private boyfriend, as Phil turned into his house and shut the door, leaving Dan walking down the rest of the street to his house, feeling somewhat lonely now Phil wasn't by his side.

* * *

_**A/N (again): Okay, question time, would you want me to add an extra cutesy/making out sleepover chapter?**_


End file.
